


After the Party

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Discussion between Leo and Marbury after the party.





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: After the Party   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Leo/Marbury   
RATING: PG   
SPOILERS: Bits for "Dead Irish Writers".   
SUMMARY: Discussion between Leo and Marbury after the party.   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: Have a ball. (Or a party)  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, Marbury and Hoynes would be on much more often. (The eccentric and the bastard. Now there's a pairing.)  
Author's Notes: For Pryia again. She put the idea there. 

**After the Party By Perpetual Motion**

"I can't believe you brushed me off on Toby!"

Leo groaned and pulled his bowtie loose. "You walked in, oogled Abbey's breasts, and then called me Gerald in front of everyone. You deserved it."

"You were punishing me?" John dropped his jacket over a chiar and undid his own bowtie. "I can't see why. Her breasts really are magnificent. And I always call you Gerald. You rather I call you Leo and have everyone realize our relationship has altered?"

Leo unbuttoned his shirt. "They might think you're showing me a little respect."

"We can't have that. My reputation would be wrecked."

"I also pushed you off on Toby because I can't have that conversation with you."

"Why not?"

"Because sleeping wtih you makes me very biased in any discussion."

John removed his pants and socks, sitting on the edge of the bed to undo his shirt. "You can deny my request as easily as Toby."

"Yeah, but I knew you'd like Toby."

"I did. Very much. Next time you push me off on him, I may make valuable use of the time."

Leo snorted as he sat down to remove his own pants. "Sam would hurt you. A lot.

"Sam and Toby? Shame. Sam would have made an excellent gigilo." John swung his legs onto the bed and got under the covers. "Are all your staffers involved with all your staffers?"

"Not yet, but I'm waiting." Leo slipped under the covers and moved to wrap an arm around John. "I'm sorry I pushed you off on Toby."

"I'm sorry I had to bring that whole mess to Abbey's party." John kissed Leo on the forehead. "Go to sleep. You have to save the world tomorrow."

"And you have to muck it up so I can."

"Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, John."  



End file.
